warcommanderfandomcom-20200222-history
Blitz Turret
Upgrade Progression Appearance Progression General Information *The Blitz Turret is one of three available Command Turrets. **The other two being the Flood Turret and the Storm Turret. *The Blitz Turret is able to Target and Fire upon : **All Units, Aircraft, Vehicles & Infantry. **Incoming Missiles fired from the Missile Silo. *The Blitz Turret is NOT able to Target and Fire upon : **Hellfire Missiles or standard Projectiles. *The Blitz Turret deals additional Damage to all Command Units. Setting the Blitz *The Blitz Turret requires both a minimum Level 7 Command Center and Level 10 Defense Lab to unlock. *The Blitz Turret may only be placed on a Level 7+ Command Center. Blitz Ammunition *The Blitz Turret uses Thorium Ammunition Only . **Requires Thorium to purchase ammunition. *The Blitz Turret indicates when it is out of ammunition by displaying the Sell Icon ( ) above the turret. *The'' Blitz Turret'' may be reloaded from within the Command Center or by Clicking the Sell Icon ( ) above the turret. **The Blitz may be reloaded any time the Player's Base is not actively being Attacked. **The Blitz must be filled to its Maximum Shell Capacity each reload. Partial reloads are not permitted. **The Blitz ammunition Cost is not effected by Level of the turret. *The Blitz Turret will continue to be active until the Maximum Shell Capacity has been exhausted. Update History *The Blitz Turret received the ability to be upgraded to Level 9 in the Game Update of Dec 23, 2015 . *The Blitz Turret received the ability to be upgraded to Lv. 8 in the Game Update of Jul 31, 2014 . *The Blitz Turret ceased targeting the Hellfire Missile in the Game Update of Mar. 05, 2014. *The Blitz Turret received the ability to be upgraded to Lv. 7 in the Game Update of Mar. 05, 2014. *The Blitz Turret was introduced in the Game Update of Feb 13, 2014 . *No Further Updates Additional Facts *The Blitz Turret production is limited to one ( Command Turret ). *The Blitz Turret must be LOADED with Ammo before it is ready to fire. *''Pixel Sheet Code : Tower 11'' Firsts & Records *War Commander First : **''The First Command Turret to be released ''- The Blitz Turret **''The Only Command Turret with the ability to targert both Ground & Air Units ''- The Blitz Turret **''The First Turret to have a limited ammunition capacity ''- The Blitz Turret **''The First Turret to require Thorium to reload ''- The Blitz Turret **''The First Turret able to be mounted on a building other than a Defense Platform ''- The Blitz / Cmnd Center Quotes Related Pages External Links *Kixeye Forum ( 02/13/14 ) - Introducing Command Center 7 ( Official ) - Relative Information *Kixeye Forum ( 02/14/14 ) - Patch Notes, Command Center 7 ( Official ) - Relative Information *Kixeye Forum ( 02/14/14 ) - Command Center 7 Discussion ( Official ) - Discussion *Kixeye Forum ( 12/23/15 ) : Command Center Level 9 ( Official ) - Level 9 Turrets. Gallery Blitz-UnlockRequirement-1.png|Unlock Requirement #1 Blitz-UnlockRequirement-2.png|Unlock Requirement #2 blitz unlock.jpg|Unlocked Message biltz lv5.jpg|Level 5 Message DefenseLab-UniqueTurret-Tab.png|Defense Lab Command Turret Tab CommandCenter-LeftClickMenu-Blitz-NoSet.png|Left Click Menu Blitz Not Set Screenshot 9.png|Left Click Menu Load Blitz Screenshot 8.png|Mounted on Command Center Blitz Empty lvl7cc_lvl6blitz_aoe.png|Lv 6 Blitz Turret Range Gallery - Historical GameUpdate_02-13-2014.png|Game Update: Feb 13, 2014 Blitz Introduced GameUpdate 12-23-2015.png|Game Update : Dec 23, 2015 Level 9 Added Video Navigation Category:Defenses Category:Anti-Aircraft Category:Anti-Ground Category:Anti-Unique Category:A to Z